Glee
Glee is the show who sings for saving the planet and used with the hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Team Glee 'Artie Abrams' Artie Abrams is a guitarist and paraplegic manual wheelchair user. McHale described Artie as a "nerd" who loves the glee club wholeheartedly and uses it as a form of escapism. Artie uses a wheelchair due to a spinal cord injury he received in a car crash at the age of eight. During the first season, he begins to accept his disability and the fact he will never achieve his dream of becoming a dancer. In the first season, he has a relationship with fellow New Directions member Tina Cohen-Chang, who breaks up with him at the beginning of the second season. Artie then loses his virginity to cheerleader Brittany Pierce, and with encouragement from his former bully, Puck, they begin dating. The two remain a couple for most of the season before breaking up. In the third season, Artie, then a junior, directs the school musical and a television special featuring the glee club for the local PBS station. McHale joined Glee from a dance background, and found it challenging to adapt to using a wheelchair, but was able to utilize his dancing ability in the episode "Dream On", in which Artie dances in a shopping mall during a fantasy flash mob sequence. The episode "Wheels", which places focus on Artie and his disability, drew criticism from a committee of performers with disabilities, who felt that casting an able-bodied actor to play a disabled student was inappropriate. Glee's executive producer Brad Falchuk responded that while he understood the concern and frustration of disability advocates, McHale had the singing and acting ability, talent and charisma required for the role. 'Wade "Unique" Adams' Wade "Unique" Adams first appears in the third season episode "Saturday Night Glee-ver" as a new featured singer in Vocal Adrenaline who is a fan of both Mercedes and Kurt despite being a competition rival. Unique is a young trans woman, who wants to perform in competition. When she appears on stage in the Glee Club Regionals competition, Unique is a success—so much so that Vocal Adrenaline director Jesse St. James decides to build the group's Nationals routine around Unique, and to promote her as a show choir star. Unique is dismayed by the publicity and pressure, but after a pep talk from Kurt and Mercedes, performs in and wins the MVP award at Nationals competition, though Vocal Adrenaline comes in second to New Directions. Newell was a runner-up in The Glee Project's first season, and his prize was a two-episode arc on Glee. A possibility for his eventual character was described during a Project episode as "the lovechild of Kurt and Mercedes". In addition to his second full appearance in "Nationals", he also appears briefly in the episode "Props". In the fourth season premiere, Unique transfers to McKinley High and joins New Directions. She begins presenting as a girl in that episode during school hours, despite the pressure she experiences from classmates to appear in male attire. Though some staff or students at McKinley do not recognize Unique for the woman she is, others are more accepting. In the fifth episode, "The Role You Were Born to Play", she tries out for and is cast in the female role of Rizzo for the school musical, Grease, but Sue Sylvester informs her parents in the following episode, "Glease", and they pull her from the show. Later in the season (starting from the episode "Feud"), she chats with her crush Ryder Lynn as a blonde girl named Katie to create a connection between them. In the last episode of the season - "All or Nothing", Ryder finds out that Unique is actually Katie and because of that leaves the glee club. 'Blaine Anderson' Blaine Devon Anderson is introduced as an openly gay student at Dalton Academy and a member of The Warblers, a Sectionals and Regionals rival of New Directions. While Blaine was initially a recurring character, Criss was promoted to the main cast for the third season. The character is a love interest for Kurt, though in the episode "Blame It on the Alcohol", he and Rachel have a brief fling, resulting in Blaine reasserting his identity as gay. Murphy stated, "Darren has a major, major arc... He sort of becomes Kurt's mentor and then maybe love—he had to leave his own school because of bullying and goes to an all-boys academy and finds acceptance because that school has a no-bullying, zero-tolerance policy." Blaine becomes a role model for Kurt, who develops a crush on him. During "Original Song", Blaine realizes he reciprocates Kurt's feeling, and they kiss. At the beginning of season three, Blaine decides to transfer to McKinley to be with Kurt, and joins New Directions. The two have their first sexual experience in the episode "The First Time". Blaine is injured during a confrontation between New Directions and the Warblers, and has eye surgery to repair the damage. His relationship with Kurt is later strained by Kurt's eagerness to leave for New York after graduation, which would separate the two at least until Blaine graduated the following year, but the two patch things up, and are still a couple at the end of the school year. At the beginning of his senior year, Blaine becomes the lead singer of New Directions and successfully prompts Kurt to follow his New York City dreams. Blaine successfully runs for senior class president. Kurt inadvertently pulls away from Blaine due to his Vogue.com internship; distraught, Blaine cheats on Kurt. After confessing to Kurt of his infidelity, Kurt severs all ties. Hunter Clarington, the new captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers, attempts to convince Blaine to return to the Warblers. Blaine becomes conflicted, but Sam Evans ultimately convinces him that, despite having done a bad thing, Blaine is still a good person and an important member of New Directions.22 Kurt begins to mend their relationship in "Thanksgiving" and they spend Christmas together in New York City. 'Rachel Berry' Rachel Barbra Berry is the lead character and is a "strong, driven" member of the glee club, who is misunderstood by her peers. Michele took the role in Glee because of Rachel's characterization, explaining: "Not only is she a singer, but she has so much heart—I think it's what we need on TV." Michele described the first thirteen episodes of the series as: "Rachel's journey of finding herself within the glee club", explaining that: "She's learning how to be a team player and work within this group." Rachel has an on-off relationship with Finn throughout the series. She briefly goes out with his best friend Puck,26 and later dates Jesse St. James, the lead singer of rival glee club Vocal Adrenaline, who ultimately betrays her in favor of his club. Rachel, who has two gay fathers, discovers that Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran is her birth mother, but the two fail to forge a relationship. At the end of season one, Finn professes his love for her. They date over the summer and for several episodes in season two, but break up when Rachel makes out with Puck in revenge for Finn having lied about losing his virginity to Santana in season one. At the end of season two, they renew their relationship after Nationals in New York, though Rachel warns Finn she will be returning to New York for good after she graduates. In the beginning of the third season, Rachel plays Maria in the school's production of West Side Story, and she and Finn have sex for the first time. In the new year, Finn asks Rachel to marry him, and she accepts. Although she blows her audition for a New York dramatic arts college, NYADA, her Nationals performance in Chicago serves as a redo and she is ultimately accepted, but Finn is rejected from his New York school. After graduation, on the day of their wedding, Finn drives her to the train station and announces she will be going to New York without him. While at NYADA, Rachel struggles to impress her dance teacher, Cassie July, and embarks on a new romance with upperclassman Brody Weston, despite the fact that he has a fling with Miss July. Santana, who has moved to New York and is staying with Rachel and Kurt, is suspicious of Brody- it is implied she believes he is a drug dealer. However, Rachel learns that Brody was a male escort and they break up. 'Mike Chang' Michael Robert "Mike" Chang, Jr is a football player and dancer who joins New Directions in the episode "Preggers". Shum stated that Mike is shy, and that he joins the glee club despite it being "social suicide" as "he has finally found a place where he can express himself and feel accepted". Initially a supporting character with no storylines of his own, Mike was slowly developed by the series writers. In the final episode of season one, Mike says that before New Directions, "I was afraid to dance outside my room." In season two he begins dating Tina, and gives his first lead musical performance duetting with her on "Sing!" from A Chorus Line. He is subsequently selected to perform a dance routine with Brittany for Sectionals in "Special Education". He performs the show's first solo dance routine in "A Night of Neglect". Mike states that he is a senior in the season three premiere, "The Purple Piano Project", and Shum as Mike was promoted to the main cast for the show's third season. Mike tries out for the school musical, West Side Story, against his father's wishes, and is briefly disowned by him, though his father later comes to understand Mike's desire to become a dancer and supports his decision to go to college for dance. Mike is given a scholarship to attend the Joffrey Ballet school in Chicago, and graduates at the end of the season. He and Tina are still a couple at the end of the year, but she breaks up with him over the summer. During the fourth season, Mike visits McKinley from the Joffrey on four occasions: to help Artie and Finn direct the school musical, Grease; to help choreograph the New Directions songs for Sectionals and later Regionals; and to attend the aborted first wedding ceremony of Will and Emma. 'Tina Cohen-Chang' Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz) auditions for the glee club with the song "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry.43 She initially dresses in school-girl like clothing and gothic style clothing. She goes on a date with Artie, and confesses to him that she has been faking a speech impediment since the sixth grade, explaining that she wanted to drive people away, but now that she's a part of the glee club, she no longer wants that. Their relationship continues through the end of that first year. Tina and Mike Chang are counselors at Asian Camp over the summer, and they fall for each other; Tina formally breaks off with Artie at the beginning of the second season, and she and Mike are still in love when the school year ends, the only relationship in the glee club to survive the entire school year, and the longest unbroken relationship between the members since the club was formed. In the third season, her junior year and his senior year, she helps Mike when he decides to try out for the school musical and then to apply to dance school, and tells Rachel and the other girls that she had sex for the first time with Mike over the summer, losing her virginity. Tina breaks up with Mike over the summer after he graduates. She develops a brief obsessive crush on Blaine, but it is later diminished and turns into a close friendship. 'Sam Evans' Sam Evans is a transfer student who joins the football team in season two. Encouraged by Finn to audition for New Directions, he joins the males of the group in a performance of "Billionaire", the same song with which Overstreet studio tested for Glee. Despite some trepidation about the effect it may have on his social status, Sam eventually joins the glee club. With the connivance of Finn and Rachel, he and Quinn are partnered for, and win, a duet competition within the group, after which their victory dinner turns into a first date; the victory later nets them a lead performance at sectionals. This becomes a relationship, but Quinn is later unfaithful to him, rekindling her romance with Finn. In the episode "Comeback", Sam makes a last-ditch attempt to win her back, but ends the relationship after finding out from Santana that Quinn cheated on him with Finn. At some point after going to junior prom together, Sam and Mercedes start to secretly date. His family moves to Kentucky over the summer, but Finn and Rachel convince him to come back to New Directions late that fall in time to compete in Sectionals. Although Mercedes has a new boyfriend, he wants to get her back. In season four, he develops friendships with Blaine and Brittany, the latter of which becomes a romantic relationship. Following Overstreet's casting, media speculation suggested Sam might have been created as a boyfriend for Kurt. Overstreet later confirmed this, but stated that his storyline had been adjusted to pair Sam with Quinn, as a result of the chemistry the producers detected between himself and Agron. Overstreet left the show when his option for being a series regular in season three was not picked up, but he returned as Sam in the eighth episode of the third season for a multi-episode arc. On October 24, 2011, Murphy officially announced that Sam would be returning as a recurring character, "just in time for Sectionals". Overstreet was promoted to the main cast in the fourth season. 'Quinn Fabray' Quinn Fabray, is introduced as Finn's girlfriend, head of the cheerleading squad and president of the celibacy club. She was described by Agron as Rachel's enemy, and "terrible, the meanest girl." Quinn joins the glee club because Finn is a member, and because cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester wants her to bring the club down from the inside.52 She oscillates between desiring acceptance, which she finds in New Directions, and desiring popularity, which she finds on the Cheerios. She reveals to Finn that she is pregnant and tells him that the baby is his, although the real father is Finn's best friend Puck. Eventually the deception is revealed, and Quinn decides to give the baby away. Terri Scheuster tries on several occasions to get Quinn to agree to give her the baby after it is born so that she can continue her deception that she is pregnant with her husband Will's baby. However, in the season finale, Quinn gives birth to her daughter, whom Puck names Beth, and she is adopted by Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran (Idina Menzel), Rachel’s birth mother.29 At the beginning of the second season, Quinn rejoins the Cheerios and again becomes the captain, regaining her popularity, though later in the season she quits to remain faithful to New Directions. She begins a relationship with Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) in "Duets" but is later unfaithful to him, rekindling her romance with Finn. In the episode "Comeback", Sam makes a last-ditch attempt to win her back, but ends the relationship after finding out from Santana that Quinn cheated on him with Finn. Quinn and Finn get back together, though eventually Finn realizes his true feelings for Rachel, and breaks up with Quinn. It is also revealed that Quinn's real name is Lucy Quinn Fabray and she used to be bullied for being fat, and eventually decided to have a nose job. During the summer between seasons two and three, Quinn undergoes a transformation: she dyes her hair, gets a tattoo and a nose ring, and takes to smoking behind the bleachers with her new clique the Skanks. However, in "I Am Unicorn", when Shelby Corcoran joins the McKinley High faculty and talks to Quinn about being involved in Beth's life, Quinn pretends to clean up her act and returns to New Directions. What she intends is not to merely be in Beth's life, but to get full custody of her daughter. Her attempts to prove Shelby an unfit mother fail; eventually, she realizes with Rachel's help that Shelby is Beth's true mother, and stops trying to reclaim Beth. Shelby resigns and leaves McKinley. Quinn subsequently receives a college acceptance letter from Yale. At the end of "On My Way", while driving to Finn and Rachel's wedding, her car is struck by a truck and she suffers a spinal injury that requires her to use a wheelchair for many weeks. She is eventually able to walk again, and even to dance in performance with the glee club. She makes brief appearances in season four, forming a friendship with Kitty, visits Rachel with Santana to convince her not to do a nude scene, and hooking up with Santana twice while being drunk at Will and Emma's supposed wedding. 'Finn Hudson' Finn Hudson is overheard singing in the McKinley High lockerroom shower by Will Schuester and subsequently blackmailed to try out for the glee club, New Directions. As quarterback of the school's football team, and arguably one of the most popular students at McKinley, Finn risks alienation by his friends to join the glee club. He is dating cheerleader Quinn, but is conflicted by his growing feelings for Rachel.52 Quinn later tells Finn she is pregnant and he is the father. Finn intends to support her, unaware the father is actually his best friend Puck. He has a premature ejaculation problem, which causes him to believe he is the father of Quinn's baby despite the fact that they have never had sex.32 When he discovers the truth, he breaks up with Quinn and turns to pursuing Rachel. In the season one finale, he professes his love for her before New Directions performs at Regionals, and the second season finds Finn and Rachel a couple. A flurry of infidelities forces the two apart, though Finn succeeds in winning Rachel back in the season two finale despite Rachel warning him that upon graduation she will be leaving Ohio for good. In the third season, Finn proposes to Rachel and she eventually accepts. They graduate in season finale, but while Rachel gets into a New York school, Finn does not; on their wedding day, he instead sends her off to New York without him to fulfill her dreams, and Finn enlists in the army to follow his late father's footsteps. He does not stay in touch with Rachel or Kurt for several months. He reappears unexpectedly that fall during the show's fourth season, while Rachel is attending NYADA, after he has been given an early discharge from the army. He feels that he doesn't belong in her world in New York, returns to Lima without telling her. She then breaks up with him.21 In Lima, Finn is working at his stepfather Burt's tire shop, and Artie enlists his help there to co-direct the school musical, Grease, which had been Finn's suggestion. When Rachel comes to see the musical in "Glease", their reunion does not go well, and they agree to refrain from contact when Rachel visits Lima in the future. Will takes a leave of absence to be a member of a blue-ribbon panel in Washington, DC, and chooses Finn as his interim replacement; he takes over in "Dynamic Duets". While he has a rocky start in the position, they come to accept him as their leader. Finn turns to school counselor Emma Pillsbury, Will's fiancée, for aid on a number of occasions; when he finds her panicking over arranging her wedding to Will, he kisses her. Emma ultimately stands Will up at the altar and disappears, and although Finn helps Will find her, he still feels guilty over the kiss, and confesses to Will. This ends their working together on directing New Directions. One of the glee club members, Marley Rose, tells Finn he was a good teacher, and he soon enrolls in college to pursue a teaching degree. He later goes to New York after being told by Santana that Rachel's live-in boyfriend Brody is an escort, and physically attacks Brody, warning him to "stay away from my future wife." The character Finn is last seen in the episode "Sweet Dreams" wishing Rachel luck on her Funny Girl audition. Actor Cory Monteith died of a drug overdose in July 2013, and a tribute to Monteith and his character was held in the episode "The Quarterback". 'Burt Hummel' Burt Hummel is Kurt's father to whom Kurt comes out in the episode "Preggers".53 Both James Poniewozik for Time and Tim Stack for Entertainment Weekly praised O'Malley's performance in the storyline, with Poniewozik additionally commenting: "the fact that Dad ... ends up not being the boor we think he's going to be is one of the first signs that Glee is growing up as a series, that having established a world of primary-color stereotypes, it's now willing to subvert those expectations."5354 Initially a recurring cast member, O'Malley was promoted to a series regular for season two,55 though he reverted to the recurring cast for the third and fourth seasons. During the first season, Kurt acts as a matchmaker for Burt and Carole Hudson (Romy Rosemont), Finn's widowed mother. He feels left out when Burt and Finn bond, but Burt reassures him that he will always come first. Burt and Carole briefly live together, until he throws Finn out for using a homophobic slur against Kurt. In season two, Burt has a heart attack but recovers. He and Carole marry, using their vows to express pride in their sons. In the third season, Burt wages a write-in campaign for congress against leading candidate Sue Sylvester, and wins. He divides his time between Washington and Lima, acts as a father for both Kurt and Finn, and is there with Carole for both the Regionals show choir competition and the graduation of their two sons. He sends Kurt to New York in the fall, and when he visits at Christmas, reveals that he has recently been treated for prostate cancer, and that it appears to have been caught in time. His doctor tells him that he is cancer free a few months later. 'Kurt Hummel' Kurt Hummel is a singer who is bullied by the football team. He has a high vocal range, and is identified by Fox as a soprano singer.56 His voice could actually be described as a countertenor. Colfer originally auditioned for the role of Artie, however Murphy was so impressed by his performance that the role of Kurt was created for him, replacing a character named Rajish who was initially intended to be a member of the glee club.1 The character's name is derived from The Sound of Music's Kurt von Trapp, whom Colfer once played in a production of the musical, and the German Hummel figurines due to his complexion.57 Colfer describes Kurt as "a tough guy in designer clothes", explaining that he "puts on a very confident, 'I'm better than you' persona, but underneath it all he's the same anxious and scared teen everyone is/was at some point."58 Over the course of the first season, Kurt comes out as gay and develops a crush on Finn. He also joins the football team as a kicker, with Finn's help, and the cheerleading squad as a singer, though he ultimately quits both. In the episode "Wheels", he competes with Rachel to perform "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. Murphy selected the song after Colfer relayed a story from his own high school days, whereby his drama teacher refused to let him sing it because of his gender.1 Kurt becomes Finn's step brother later on in the second season when their parents marry. After Dave Karofsky bullies him into a depression early in the second season, Kurt becomes close friends with an openly gay student at Dalton Academy, named Blaine Anderson. After Karofsky kisses Kurt in the heat of an argument, Karofsky blackmails him into keeping it quiet, saying that if Kurt were to tell anyone of the kiss that they shared, he will kill him. Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy to escape further harassment as a result. Kurt then joins Dalton's show choir, The Warblers, and falls in love with Blaine. The two then begin a relationship. Kurt eventually returns to McKinley, and they formally declare their love at the end of the second season, and at the beginning of the third season, Blaine transfers to McKinley to be with Kurt. The two have their first sexual experience in the episode "The First Time", and are still a couple at the end of the school year, though Blaine still has another year of high school after Kurt graduates. Kurt and Rachel both apply to the same New York drama school. Kurt becomes a finalist, and impresses the school's dean at his audition; he discovers the day of his graduation, however, that he was not accepted, though Rachel was. In first episode of the fourth season, "The New Rachel," Kurt and Rachel get an apartment together in New York. Kurt gets an internship at Vogue.com and inadvertently pulls away from Blaine; distraught, Blaine cheats on Kurt. After confessing to Kurt of his infidelity, Kurt severs all ties.21 Kurt begins to mend their relationship in "Thanksgiving" and they spend Christmas together in New York City. 'Mercedes Jones' Mercedes Jones is a "diva-in-training who refuses to sing back-up" with a "flair for fashion".59 Early in season one, Mercedes develops a crush on Kurt, unaware that he is gay. She is hurt when he rejects her, but supportive when he confides his sexuality. After this, the two become especially close friends.60 Dismayed at never receiving solo songs, Mercedes and Kurt join the cheerleading squad, the Cheerios, as vocalists.61 She briefly dates Puck, but ultimately breaks up with him and quits the Cheerios, afraid of turning into someone she does not want to be. She becomes friends with Quinn when the pregnant ex-cheerleader gives her advice during her stint on the Cheerios, and when Quinn is unhappy having to stay at Puck's house, invites Quinn to move in with her family.27 When Quinn gives birth, she asks that Mercedes be present for the delivery of her child. After junior prom, Mercedes and Sam begin dating secretly, but he moves away during the summer. Mercedes has a new boyfriend, Shane, by the beginning of the third season. In the third episode, Mercedes quits the glee club and joins the new, rival McKinley show choir, the Troubletones, run by Shelby Corcoran, later recruiting Santana and Brittany to join her. When the Troubletones lose Sectionals to New Directions and Shelby quits, they return to New Directions. Sam returns to McKinley and attempts to rekindle his romance with Mercedes. She still has feelings for him, and eventually breaks up with Shane, though she refuses to date Sam while she is unsure of her true feelings. Sam continues to support her, and a YouTube video he posts of Mercedes singing results in her being offered a job as a backup singer in Los Angeles after she graduates. In the fourth season, Mercedes has moved there and is taking classes at UCLA as well as being a backup singer, though she returns to help with the school musical,62 for Thanksgiving,23 and for Mr. Schuester's wedding.63 Eventually she gives up on doing an album after her producer pressures her into showing more skin on her CD cover art. Category:FOX Category:2009 series debut Category:Albums Category:Comedy Series Category:Rated G Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:American Real World Category:Real World